Jump Ship part 2
by special agent Ali
Summary: PLEASE READ Jump Ship BEFORE YOU READ THIS! I contacted the author last night and the author gave me permission to add onto the story. The fic is called Jump Ship by ficwriterjet. If you have read that one then my story is just about David going to see Emma and cuddling her like the father he was meant to be. I hope you enjoy both stories.


**_So as I stated in summary I read the story Jump Ship last night. I think the story is fantastic and I love the friendship/family moments. I was just a little bummed the author ended it with Hook comforting Emma and not David. _**

**_So as a good author should I contacted author through a PM and told the author my thoughts. I then submitted what I thought should happen next and the author gave input._**

**_What you read below is the final draft and the author thought it was superb and given me permission to post. _**

**_Please though read Jump Ship first by ficwriterjet then read this for its conclusion. I hope you enjoy both stories. Author out. _**

It was two hours after the 'incident' that David walked to where his daughters clothes laid out. He lifted them and decided to see if his little girl was doing okay.

She was still sleeping soundly when he walked in. David moved to her and sat beside her. He gently stroked her face and hair and the action stirred the young woman.

"David?" she called out sleepily and he gave her a small smile.

"Hey Em, I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he said gently as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Thanks" she said. She didn't know what else to say. She never expected David to be so fatherly all a sudden and she was a little timid now to talk to him.

Emma had never been very timid in her life though. But when Snow and Charming went into parent mode and scolded her she felt helpless.

David felt a little awkward too with the silence. 'I guess she does hate me now' he thought. He thought about apologizing to her but brushed away the thought. She'd just have to accept that he was her father and he wouldn't apologize for discipling her.

"I bought you your clothes Emma" he said instead.

"Thanks" she said again as he laid them on her.

"Okay, well since you seem to be all right now I'll leave you to get dressed" he said.

"Please don't..." Emma began and stopped. He turned around and Emma's eyes dropped to the bed.

"Emma?"

"Please don't hate me" she muttered.

"What? Emma I can't hear you" David answered.

"I said, please don't hate me" she said and looked up to him again.

"Why would I..." David began and stopped. He then gave her a small smile and walked back to her.

What he did next shocked her again. He took her clothes away and placed them on a chair. Then he moved away the blanket and scooped Emma up. He sat on the bed and placed her in his lap.

"David!"

"I'm allowed to comfort you Emma, just like I'm allowed to spank you for being reckless" he said. His arms kept her close to him so Emma couldn't get up.

"You don't have to" she muttered still looking uncomfortable. Her father only smiled as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I do Emma, I have to prove to you that I love you and that I will protect you" he said.

"You sound like Mary Margaret" she murmured.

"You mean back in the enchanted forest when you two found the wardrobe? Snow told me all about the adventure you two had" he asked.

Emma gave a small nod. "I'm still not used to anyone putting me first, I'm trying but I'm just not used to people loving and protecting me"

"Well you're going to have to get used to this Emma. Your mother and I are always going to be here now and I won't let you put yourself at risk. I love you too much to let you down again" he said.

Emma gave a small smile at that. She gave in then and put her arms around his neck so she could put her head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry I had to smack you in front of Hook and Regina but you really scared me. I thought we lost you" David says.

"I'm sorry" she murmurs and he only kisses her again.

"You're forgiven, just take that smack I gave you as a warning. I won't hesitate to put you over my knee next time if you ever do something so dangerous" he says.

"Okay, I am really sorry I worried you David. I guess I'll try to get used to having parents who love me"

"We'll take it a day at a time Em. Just try to remember that you're no longer alone. You and Henry are our family and we'll do anything we can to protect you both"

"I miss him"

"I'm sure he's fine, your boy is smart and brave like his mother" he said and she smiles.

She starts to try and get up and David releases her. She gets up and he follows. He embraces her again and gives her another kiss.

"Get dressed kid, this new adventure of ours has only just begun" he said.

She gives a nod. "I'm glad we're in this one together...dad" she said and he gives her the biggest smile before leaving her to change.


End file.
